Solve for $k$ : $-14 = k + 24$
Solution: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 24}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ -14 &=& k + 24 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 24} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = -38$